SBS Tomo 68
D''': Dokusha significa lector. '''O: Oda. P.N.: Nombre o seudónimo del lector que pregunta. Capítulo 668, Página 28 thumb|left|400px D: Oda-chi, konichiwankosoba (Nota del traductor: wanko soba, es un plato especial de fideos, el lector está haciendo un juego de palabras con konichiwa). Recientemente, Oda-chi no ha sido capaz de iniciar el SBS por sí mismo, y no voy a dejar que lo haga esta vez tampoco. ¡SBS! ¿Deberíamos comenzar? 'P.N. Tatsuumi '''O: '¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo empezar? ¿Se inicia? ¡Espera! 'D: Oda sensei. He estado pensando, "Sólo una vez me gustaría darle nombre a esta amada sección thumb|120pxde preguntas de este amado manga" Con esto en mente, he estado practicando muy duro. Por favor, excuche. ¡SBS!- Begi-buuuu ¡Vamos! '''P.N Matsumura D. Takuya* (*Nota del traductor: un juego con el ídolo japonés, Kimura Takuya) '''O: '¡Has dicho eso con el culo! Tenemos un comienzo maloliente... 'D: Esto es un poco repentino, pero por favor, diga "pene" diez veces, ¡muy rápido! ¡No hay tiempo! '''P.N. Atsuuma '''O: '''penepenepenepenepenepenepenepenepenepene 'thumb|left|106px|PenismomizouD: Tiempo de preguntas. ¿Quién es? 'P.N. Atsuuma '''O: '¿hmm? ¿Quién es...? ¿Es un peronaje popular? Bueno, tiene una nariz muy grande, así que ¿es alguien que apareció en una novela de Akutagawa Ryunosuke*? ... La respuesta es... '''La respuesta es Penismomizou O: '¡¡Cómo, si lo sabía!! ¡¡Qué demonios!! (*Nota de traductor: Autor que es famoso por "Rashomon". Su segunda novela corta fue "La nariz", en la que el personaje principal tenía una nariz larga, colgante) '''D: Oda-sensei, ¡hola! Esto es repentino, pero ¿qué estás pensando ahora? '''P.N. Chiko '''O: '''Ehh. Estoy pensando en cosas eróticas que tienen que ver con el gobierno japonés. Capítulo 669, Página 46 thumb|400px '''D: ¿Es cierto, que este hombre es Shichibukai, a pesar de estar dos años desaparecido? '''P.N. Mythumb|100px info source is my big brother '''O: '¡Has revivido! Un momento.. ¡NO! ¿Qué? ¿Te ha crecido la barba y tienes la mirada de un adulto? ¡Sal de aquí! thumb|100px 'D: ¡Oda-senseeeei! Esta es mi primera carta para ti. Seré rápido; aquí está mi pregunta. En el Nuevo Mundo, Franky puede cambiar su peinado a voluntad, pero ¿cuántos estilos tiene? Dímelo por favor. '''P.N. Ryuusei '''O: '¡¡Una cantidad infinita!! Vamos a tener diversión con él de ahora en adelante. '''thumb|98px D: Oioioioioioi, buen día para ti. Usopp tiene esos "pop greens" y todo eso, pero ¿qué haría si alguna vez se le acaban? 'P.N. Girls with short hair are the best ♡ '''O: '''Cierto. He estado recibiendo esa pregunta desde hace un tiempo. Pensé en mostrar thumb|212pxla respuesta en los mangas actuales, pero no he tenido la oportunidad. De hecho, hay una escena en relación a ello en la película, "Film Z" que sale en Diciembre. Todo el mundo está preocupado porque lo que tira son semillas ¿verdad?, pero está bien. En la parte posterior del Sunny, Usopp hizo una parcela de flores llamado "Jardín de Usopp" donde produce sus semillas. Hay una escena en la película donde está rociando insecticida, por lo que aquellos que lo vean pueden confirmarlo. Me gustaría incluir algo en el manga también. Capítulo 670, Página 64 thumb|left|400px '''D: Yoss, ¡Oda-chi! ¿Estás dibujando el manga? La verdad es que he contado todos los signos de exclamación que aparecen en One Piece. Increíble ¿eh? Incluyendo cosas como "!?" y las marcas de final de sonidos como "DON!!!" como en el capítulo 636, hay 150.096. En otras palabras, un promedio de 236 por capítulo... Increíble ¿eh? Oda-tsu ♡ '''P.N. Pomepomu '''O: '... !! ... de verdad los has contado todos... "Pero, ¿por qué?"... es algo que me preguntaría si fuera ¡un idiota desconsiderado! ¡Sí! ¡Signos de exclamación! Bueno, ¡¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!!! '''D: Por favor, responde a mi súper pregunta de una forma súper. ¡Oda-chi! No súper entiendo el thumb|141pxsignificado de "FR-U" en la nueva arma de Franky, "Black Rhino FR-U IV". Lo quiero súper saber. '''De Match and Takesi. '''O: '''Sí. "FR-U", ¿no? Es algo así como: "FR (de Franky Shogun)-U(ude de traductor: ude significa arma)". Cuando el Black Rhino FR-U IV se transforma, se convierte en los brazos para Franky Shogun. '''D: Oda-sensei, hola. Sobre Sanji, creo que se parece a Leonardo DiCaprio-san de la película del thumb|120pxoeste "Romeo y Julieta". Mis amigos dicen que estoy equivocado. ¿El aspecto de Sanji se basa en alguien en particular? '''P.N. Noel '''O: '''La gente solía intuir una semenjanza con Leonardo DiCaprio, en el pasado. Pero la verdad es que Sanji tiene un modelo mucho más inusual. No puedo decir que sea exactamente "modelo", pero esperaba que se pareciera un poco a otra persona. Steve Buscemi, como apareció en la película "Reservoir Dogs". Guay ¿eh? Una persona de Bandai fue el único en averiguarlo correctamente, tiempo atrás. Capítulo 671, Página 82 '''D: Oda-kun, ¿está bien si le toco las tetas a Nami? '''P.N. Fake Tamorithumb|104px '''O: ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Estás loco? D: ¡¡¿¿Eh??!! ¡¿Qué?! Dígalo una vez más por favor! 'P.N. Haribo The third '''O: ' Sí, bueno... ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás loco? 'D: El hecho de que ahora Luffy no se encoja después de usar el Gear Third ¿es porque Oda-chi es thumb|106pxun pervertido/transformado, o porque Luffy ha mejorado? Por favor responda '''P.N. I'm Legend '''O: '''Es porque Luffy ha mejorado. No sé a qué te refieres con la primera opción. Durante su entrenamiento, controlar los Gear Second y Third se volvió más fácil para Luffy. Cuando les dije al personal del anime: "Él no se encogerá más", gritaron de alegría "Oh, gracias a Dios". Yo también lo agradezco porque también me era complicado. ¡Gracias Luffy! '''D: Saludos Oda-chi ♡ Aparezco en un SBS, es como un sueño para mí. En fin, tengo un montón de preguntas, pero aquí dejo sólo la que más curiosidad me produce. Por favor, dígame las edades y alturas de los novatos ♡ voy a estar esperando hasta el fin de los tiempos '''P.N. Lui '''O: '''Bueno, bueno. Así es como estaban hace dos años. Sólo se deberían sumar dos años a las edades de aquellos que han reaparecido actualmente y asumir que sus alturas no han cambiado. Debido a su capacidad, la edad de Bonney es sólo una estimación. left|600px Capítulo 672, Página 102 '''D: Justo antes de que Ace muriera, no podía elevar mucho la voz, por lo que le pidió a Luffy que thumb|178pxtransmitiera sus últimas palabras a todo el mundo. ¿Transmitió el mensaje de "Gracias por amarme", a todos? '''P.N. Otohimememe '''O: '''Ya veo. Realmente lo prometió, sí. Pero a medida que han ido transcurriendo los acontecimientos, no parece que Luffy haya sido capaz de reunirse con los Piratas de Barbablanca. Pero, está bien. Ellos amaban a Ace y fueron a la guerra por ese mismo amor, por lo que ninguno de ellos necesita recibir directamente esas palabras de agradecimiento. En ese momento Ace tenía un deseo diferente. El hizo que Luffy prometiera decirselo a todos "Después", ¿no?. Para que sobreviviera. Así que creo que esas últimas palabras llegaron a más personas en ese momento de lo que podríamos haber imaginado. '''D: ¡Oda-chi! Fui a ver la exposición de One Piece. En ese momento, el capítulo 668 "Alianza Pirata", thumb|137pxfue el capítulo que expusieron. En la imagen "Desde laws Cubiertas del Mundo", había tres tazas de sake frente a la tumba de Ace. ¿Está bien pensar que ESA persona visitó la tumba de Ace? Espero que sólo Luffy y esa persona realmente sepan... '''P.N. hairdresser Gonke '''O:'Sí, es la imagen del capítulo 668 que está en este mismo tomo, pero cuando se expuso, los mensajes de publicidad tapaban algunas partes y los lectores no podían verlo bien. Pero en este momento, la exposición de One Piece está en Tokio y la persona que escribió esta carta fue y vio la imagen original para confirmarlo. También se puede confirmar en este mismo tomo. En cuanto a lo de qué debe pensar de esto, bueno, lo dejo para su imaginación por ahora. Capítulo 673, Página 122 'D: Siguiendo con el reciente SBS Children Series, me gustaría ver a Hina-san, Smo-yan y Tashigi-chan cuando eran niños. '''P.N. Kumakoro '''O: '''Ok. '''D: ¡Encantado de conocerte! Traté de hacer algo interesante que me gustaría que saliera en el SBS. *risas* Conté cuántas de las cartas con las obras de la Galería de los Piratas de Usopp ha salido de cada prefactura. Aquí están los cinco primeros: ' '''1. Tokyo (219) 2. Ôsaka (143) 3. Kanagawa (142) 4. Saitama (139) 5. Chiba (120) '''Tokyo es realmente algo, uf! Fue realmente difícil contarlos todos. '''P.N. Nao left '''O: '''Caramba, gracias y buen trabajo! Pero espere, ¿qué? El número de signos de exclamación, el número de postales... ¿contar cosas de repente se ha puesto de moda? Voy a continuarlo y contar "las cosas que he perdido*" del traductor: Es un parafraseo a Jimbei, cuando le dice a Luffy "No te limites a contar lo que has perdido, eso está perdido" Uno, dos, tres, cuatrooo...ciiinco.. oooh, vamos a terminar.... el SBS... *hic*... ahora!... *sollozo*...! Encontrará información de la película... al final del tomo... *hic* Portal de Navegación Categoría:SBS